Different
by Summer-san
Summary: First Fic Retasu finally sums up the courage to tell Ryou how she feels, however the aliens interupt and do something to Retasu that might alter her forever... Retasu x Ryou
1. Chapter 1

Different

Konnichiwa! Hi there I'm Mew Mew Sakura chan and I'd always loved the coupling Lettuce and Ryou ^.^ So after reading a fantastic story involving this coupling I just couldn't help it and so viola! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Oh dear... I don't own anything whoop dee doo...

* * *

Chapter One

Jealous

My routine is simple, I go to school, then I go to the Café to work and then I go home and study. That's what's supposed to happen. So why do I find myself head over heels in love with Shirogane-san! Is it his eyes? His looks… I don't know but I can't stop thinking about him! Now I can't concentrate! At school he's all I think about, at the Café he's all I think about AND at home! Oh no… how can I study when he runs through my mind! Should I tell him? Should I not? Should I?

"Midorikawa-san!" I jerk from my day dream fully awake. Above me my teacher stood with fire in his brown eyes. The whole class is staring at me!

"Sorry Moto-sensei" I mumble pathetically, but I can tell Moto-sensei isn't done yet.

"Why don't you tell me what the title is?" Uh oh, not again, Shirogane-san again clouded my thoughts! I didn't hear anything about a title?!

"Um…um…" oh no I don't remember I wasn't listening!

"Um? Sorry dear that's not the title, be sure to listen Lettuce! Now everyone turn your books to page thirty nine" I still hear the sniggering of my classmates, they murmur stuff about me.

"Loser"

"Klutz"

"Idiot"

"Dork"

"Stupid"

I try my best not to cry but it's so hard! I can feel the tears tempting to leak out so get a tissue and pretend to blow my nose and instead wipe my eyes. I'm so weak and pathetic…I can't even stand up for myself…I am all those things they said about me…

Schools ended, its time for another day at the café. I take the long way there; I need to clear my thoughts. Let's see, ok. Well there's something that always clouds my mind, apart from Shirogane-san, and that's Ichigo. She's so lucky, everything's great about her. She's athletic, she's beautiful, she's the leader of the Mew Mews and three guys love her! Kish, Masaya…and even Shirogane-san…

I know he's in love with her I can see it! He flirts with her; he protects her, when there was a ball he danced with her alone! I can't take it anymore! Why can't he see me?

I've reached the Café, as usual Ichigo is the first there talking to Shirogane-san. I quietly enter, making sure they don't notice me, and walk into the storage room where I can get changed. Well I may as well talk to Ichigo and Shirogane-san, as if they care about me. I go up to them, putting on my infamous fake smile.

"Konnichiwa!" I say cheerfully, the two stop talking. Ichigo smiles brightly at me, she looks relieved. Shirogane-san smiles but its lacking something…emotion?

"Hiya Retasu! How'd you get changed so quick?" asks Ichigo.

"Oh um I just slipped away into the background, something I very skilled in" I say bitter sweetly.

"Oh ok, oh yeah! Tomorrow I'm gonna be in an Athletic tournament tomorrow! Let's hope I get the gold! Be sure to be there Retasu or I won't forgive you!" She grins and does a peace sign, how can I be mad at her?

"Well done Ichigo-san" I say genuinely "I'll be sure to be cheering at the sidelines"

"Yes well done Ichigo-san" Shirogane-san says looking at her "I'll tell you what, if you lose you get a kiss, if you win you get to go on a date with me" I don't believe it. Shirogane-san I'm right in front of you! Hello! She has Masaya remember! Notice me!

"Ew no thanks!" says Ichigo-san "My heart belongs to Masaya only! And no one else!" she storms off into the bakery where Akasaka-san should be.

"Ah well" says Shirogane-san "There's plenty more fish in the sea" *sweat drop* oh dear did you have use that expression? He then looked at me, straight into my eyes. Oh wow, his eyes are so beautiful! They're such a beautiful blue; oh no I'm turning into jelly again!

"Hey Retasu, how'd you think I can win Ichigos heart?" he says winking.

"I don't know" I say sharply, he looks at me confused "I-I mean s-she loves Maseya-san and all, so you know…" I say desperately try to retain my 'good girl' image.

"Well I know that" he says curtly, little does he know how that hurts me "Don't you just hate when people see right through you? It's as if you invisible!" (Sigh) story of my life.

"Yeah it's sad…" I say hopelessly, wait now's my chance! I can tell Shirogane-san how I feel! C'mon Retasu! Tell him! Tell him!

"Something the matter Retasu?" he asks me suddenly.

"Huh? no of course…I mean yes…yes somethings wrong…"

"Ok what's wrong?" I take a deep breath and make sure no ones looking, opening hours only start in a few minutes and the other Mews could be coming soon so I have to make this quick, deep breath Retasu.

"Shirogane-san…do you… love Ichigo-san?" I say sternly, he raises a perfectly straight eyebrow. Oh no…wait what have I done? Of course he doesn't love her! He's just super flirty that's all! Oh Retasu you baka!

Ryou-san avoids my gaze and looks at his feet; he runs his hand in his hair. Oh no…he's hesitating…

"Well I…" he looks up at me "I didn't mean to, but I guess I did huh, am I that obvious?" he says laughing a little. I can only stare at his beautiful face. He really does _love_ her… why?

"Why?" I say voicing my thoughts; stupid tears want to come out of my eyes! I have to be strong no matter how much it hurts.

"Huh? Why you asking that Retasu?" he asks,

"Well um…" No Retasu no beating around the bush anymore "Just answer my question Shirogane-san…please…" He shrugged and put his strong arms behind his head.

"Lets see then, l love…" he smiled to himself and closed his eyes "I love her smile, the way her ears spring up when she's excited, I love her spunk, her loyalty to her friends, I love how beautiful l she is…the way her eyes sparkle…I love everything about her" Wow, everything he said about her is exactly the opposite of me…

"Why Shirogane-san…."

"What? I just told you why" he opened his eyes and began to leave "stop questioning me already its annoying"

"No wait! Please don't go Shirogane-san! I'm…I'm sorry! Its just…why do you love _her_! She has plenty of men already! Masaya and Kish…now you….No please Shirogane-san can't you love someone else? She has everything already! We can't defeat a Chimera without her; she's the leader of the Mew Mews, she has Masaya already! Why can't you see someone else other than her? What's so special about her?" I know what I'm saying is cruel, Ichigo-san please forgive me, but I can't take it anymore!

By now the other Mews had come they all stared at the scene before them, even Ichigo-san and Akasaka-san. They're all gaping and exchanging glances.

"So that's it then Retasu" he says angrily "you're jealous of Ichigo? Is that it?"

"I not jealous…I'm not! It's because I…I love you Shirogane-san!" I said breathing heavily "And I want you to love me back…please…" He stares at me blankly; the others are either gasping or silent.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" Masha flies in between us and around the whole café "Ichigo-san alien alert!"

"Masha is right na no da! Look outside!" I look into the window, Masha was right! There were the three aliens, Kish, Pai and Taruto. I look back at Ryou, but he's staring at the window.

"What are you guys waiting for!" he shouts at us "Transform before the Chimera gets the café"

"Ryou's right!" says our leader "C'mon Mew Mews transform!" (Sigh) I guess I have to as well…

"Mew Mew Ichigo!"

"Mew Mew Minto"

"Mew Mew Retasu!"

"Mew Mew Purin!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Immediately after transforming we all ran outside, now wasn't the time to be thinking about Shirogane-san.

"Kish!" shouts Mew Ichigo

"Hello there kitten" he says seductively, there's something in his hand it looks like a…gun? No it's a bit bigger than a gun; it's like a big blaster…

"What do you guys want!" shouts Mew Minto

"Well we're just here to try out a new invention" says Taruto laughing, he must mean that blaster!

"Hi Taru-Taru!" waves Mew Purin, Taruto blushed and Minto glared at her.

"Mew Purin! This isn't the time to flirt with the enemy!"

"Yeah M-Mew Purin…" says Taruto blushing furiously "Anyway, hey Kish which one of the Mews are you gonna aim that thing at?"

"Aim it at the pink one" says the solemn Pai "She's the strongest, without her the Mew Mews can't defeat anything" Hey wait a minute!

"YES WE CAN!" I shout without thinking, oh dear Retasu you and your big mouth…

"Oh so the green one _can_talk" sneers Kish "I would use it one you but…it wouldn't make much of a difference"

"Liar!" I scream, "Retasu Tanets! Ribbon-"

"Retasu don't!" shouts Mew Zakuro "It's a trap!"

"…Retasu…Rush!" I aim my water attack straight at Kish; he aims his blaster at me.

"Diffusion!" he shouts, the blaster shoots a narrow purple beam. Before I can even dodge it goes straight into my Mew mark.

"Mew Retasu!" I hear the Mews shout, I feel weak…what's going on…hey look my attack reached the gun now its in pieces…so I'm not so pathetic after all…yey…oh look its the finless porpoise…where's it going...its all going black…time to sleep…

* * *

Ok I'll leave it there! Thank you for reading! Please Review! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Different 

Konnichiwa! Heres another chapter!

**Special Thanks to: Saba Butt, JesusFreak213 and Vampriss16! Thanks for reviewing ^.^**

Lettuce: Mew Mew Sakura Chan doesn't own anything :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two

Changed

_Where am I? What's that? Hey it's the Finless Porpoise! What are you doing here? Wait! Where are you going?! Don't leave me, come back! It's dark over here! Please come back! No…no…no! _

"_Retasu!" huh who's that? _

"_Retasu wake up c'mon! Retasu!" _

I wake with a startle, my face…its sweaty…have I been running? My sight is a bit blurry but…I can tell this isn't my room! All I see is white…wait my vision…its…it's clear! I can see clearly! The blurriness has gone! I-I'm so happy! This…this is incredible! I can count every single tile on the ceiling! Oh my I can really see clearly…no more hiding behind my glasses! Now Shirogane-san can see how I look without them!

"I see you're finally awake, Retasu" Hey that sounds like…Shirogane-san! He's here! That's great he's the first person I want to see with my improved vision! I turn to look at him, he looks…frustrated? What have done now…?

"Shirogane-san…" I say weakly smiling; he doesn't smile back at me.

"What happened back there?" he asks sternly "Has jealously made you blind" No Shirogane-san no! Love has…

"I'm sorry…I really am!" I say, although it hurts a bit to talk.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" he says angrily, I flinch "You could have been killed! Did you forget that? You're not that strong Retasu, at least if it was Ichigo maybe she could have recovered quicker! You've been in a coma for three days do you know how scared everyone was? The doctors didn't know when you were gonna wake up…or if you were gonna wake up at all do you understand that!" I nod, with tears springing up in my eyes, he sighs.

"So the next time you decide to do completely something stupid" he continues "think first" I turn slowly to the other side of my bed so he can't see my tears. Shirogane-san…you're the first one I see with my new vision but…

"As if anyone missed me for those three days… plus I see your feelings for Ichigo-san haven't changed either" I say carefully even though my throat feels dry, as if there's a lump in it.

"This isn't about Ichigo, how I feel about that particular person doesn't concern you and of course we all missed – "

"She's all you ever talk about, you just put her first in that sentence even" I say crying "You've just said she's the strongest out of all of us…well what about the rest of us! What are we weak?!"

"Retasu you know what I mean" he says slowly "Yes your all strong **but** not as strong as her! She's the one who always finishes the attack—that because only **she** can do that!"

"We've never had a chance!" I say back to him turning around to face him "To prove ourselves, how come she gets that new weapon and we don't huh? Shirogane-san admit it, you don't only love her she's your favourite Mew Mew as well and it's not fair! You should all treat us the same!"

"Retasu I don't favourite anyone, you're misunderstanding me!"

"You compare us to her Shirogane-san…do you know how hurtful that is? How would you like it if Ichigo-san compared you to Masaya-kun?!"

"Dammit Retasu shut it!" he shouts angrily, he hit the desk next to me; my glasses fell off and bashed into the ground. He glares at me; well I glare at him back. He tears his gaze away from mine cruel fully and picks up my glasses. He stands up not looking me in the eye.

"Your glasses" he says putting them back on the desk.

"Never mind them" I shrug, I turn away from him again and pull the covers up to my neck snuggling in tightly.

"What do you mean?" he says frustrated, I can tell he really wants to leave.

"My sight is perfect now" I explain "I don't need them, that was probably a side effect of that blaster. I know you don't want to be here Shirogane-san, you can leave no-ones stopping you" I hear his footsteps leave the room, he slams the door. They echo as he goes down the corridor till I can't hear them anymore.

That…that baka! I sob into my pillow as loudly as I can.

It's the day after now and I'm still in hospital. The doctors said I can leave tomorrow after they've finished examining me. I wonder what that blaster thing did to me. I remember Kish saying something like _"Diffusion!" _or something along those lines. So far I've only noticed that it enhanced my sight but nothing else. What did he mean by diffusion?

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I say putting on a cheerful look, as the door slides I see all the Mew Mews and Akasaka-san come in grinning and smiling.

"Retasu-oneechan!!!!!!!!" screams Purin, she immediately rushes in and gives me a big bear hug…which is very, very tight!

"Purin-chan…you're choking me!"

"Opps sorry oneechan!" she says sticking her tounge "Purin is here to brighten up your day na no da! Here's some flowers! And chocolate and ice cream and cake and clothes and jewellery and oh! Do you wanna watch me on a ball while breathing fire?!" Overwhelmed by all the gifts she practically bombarded me with I sighed with content and shook my head.

"Its ok Purin-chan, you might destroy the hospital" I say smiling

"Yeah yah little monkey" says Minto, she conks her on the head "Don't try to do anything stupid that Ryou will have to pay for! He's paid enough!" he's paid…enough?

"Who paid the hospital bill?" I ask innocently

"Ryou-san did" replies Zakuro

"Oh…" I say, Ichigo eyes me strangely. She comes to sit next to me on the chair beside my bed.

"Heya Retasu-san…" she says quietly "You feeling alright?" I nod still looking at her. There's an awkward silence in the room. Hold on her tournament thing!

"Ichigo-san! Your athletic thing! Did you go?" she doesn't look at me and looks at her hands instead.

"I didn't want to since you were in hospital…but my coach said that I'll be letting my teammates down if I did…they all pleaded with me so I did…and we won…" wow, she wanted to throw the tournament…for me?

"Ichigo-san…I'm so sorry!" I quickly hug her as tight as I can "I'm sorry if you were offended by what I said! I'm really sorry!" I can tell she's shocked but I hear her laugh sweetly, she returns my hug.

"Its ok Retasu-san, its ok…" we hug, it feels like its forever but I'm sure it's only for a few minutes.

"As much as I hate to ruin to touching reunion" says Akasaka-san "We all made you a cake Retasu-san, everyone chipped in, so if it tastes a little strange well you'll know why…" He unwrapped it and laid it on my lap, I stop hugging Ichigo and stare at it. It looks…um…well it has icing in the middle saying _"Get well soon Retasu" _ then all around it…

"I put strawberrys on it!" says Ichigo

"I put a dash of Mint!" says Minto

"I put some blackcurrants…" Says the ever serious Zakuro

"And I put chocolate and bananas and sweets and cinnamon and –mphf!" Akasake-san quickly covered her mouth.

"And I baked and decorated it" he said smiling "Would you like us to leave Retasu?" I shake my head, hey I need the company!

"In that case!" says Minto "Cake time!" They let me slice the cake, I make sure everyone gets a slice even the flying Masha! This is great I feel so happy!

"Itadakimas!" we all say.

"Hey Retasu-oneechan…how come your not wearing your glasses na no da?" They all look at me, I sweatdrop and smile.

"Well my sight has been resorted…"

"Wow no way!" says Minto "Did the doctors do that for free?"

"No, no I think it's the side affect of the blaster that Kish fired me with" it's become silent. I think they've all remember now.

"Oh yeah!" says Minto "Did you figure out what that blaster did to you besides fixing your sight?"

"Um…no"

"THAT STUPID KISH!" Ichigo shouts "HOW DARE HE! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

"Ichigo keep it down!" says Minto "Do you want them to kick us out?" Ichigo frowns and folds her arms.

"Back to the blaster business" says Akasaka-san "Me and Ryou-san will try our best to figure what its effects are after you're out of hospital" I nod, however I feel that the air became tense when Akasaka-san mentioned Shirogane-san. I quickly eat a slice of the cake…surprisingly…its delicious!

"Mm.." I say changing the subject "Oishii!" hey did I just hear someone scream…I can't be hearing things can I?

"Help! Help!" nope I wasn't hearing things.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" warns Masha

"Its coming from outside" says Zakuro "It's a Chimera and the other three aliens are there…it looks like a…goose in a nurse outfit…gross…"

"C'mon Mew Mews lets transform, Retasu you can stay here and rest" says Ichigo taking charge of things.

"No! I wanna help! I need to see if the blaster affected me as a Mew! Don't worry I'll just divert traffic I won't do any attacks…" as if when I do attack it does anything…Ichigo nods.

"Ok then Retasu, if your sure you're up for it" I nod, I am ready! Who knows maybe the aliens have accidently increase my powers like they did my sight!

"Mew Mew Ichigo!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Retasu!"

"Mew Mew Purin!"

"Mew Mew Zaruko!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Huh? What's going on…I'm…I'm not transforming…huh? I don't get it I'm fine! My body isn't tired!

"M-Mew Mew Retasu! Metamorphosis!" It's not working! I can't transform! "Metamorphosis! Metamorphosis! Metamorpho-sis!"

"Retasu?" says Mew Zakuro "What's going on?"

"I can't transform!" I cry "I don't know what's going on!"

"I feared this would happen…" says Akasaka-san "Remember what Kish said girls, _Diffusion_" Oh…oh no…he…he…

"That's right girlies" Kish zaps into to the room, laughing "my new invention diffused your little friend from her animal genes" Taturo zapped beside him.

"Yeah that's right!" he says grinning, Pai zapped next to him.

"Mission… Successful" he says coldly.

"You took away Retasus powers!" shouts Mew Ichigo "For your evil actions—"

"GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS!" I interrupted "Please…" I say weakly, this isn't the time for catchphrases!

"Ya hear that? _Please_ she says" laughs Kish "Well that's what you get for destroying our new toy! Now I gotta make a new one!"

"You mean **I **have to go and make a new one Kish" says Pai annoyed "I'm going" he zaps out of the room.

"What's his problem?" shrugs Taturo "Ah well c'mon lets go see the Chimera weak havoc Kish!"

"No way!" shouts Mew Purin "Give Retasu-chans powers back Taru-Taru!"

"Hey don't call me—ah!" Mew Purin jumped on him and wrestled him onto the ground, the rest of us sweatdropped.

"See you later Kitten" winked Kish, he zapped away.

"Don't worry Retasu, we'll handle it!" says Mew Ichigo "We promise!" they all (minus Mew Purin) jump out the window to destroy the Chimera. I stay and stare out the window, watching the Mews battle the Chimera. I should be there too…I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. Its Akasaka-san, I turn to look at him.

"Akasaka-san…" I say

"Don't worry Retasu, when we can try to step up the machine so your genes can be fused with the finless porpoise again…but it will take some time ok" I start to cry, I'm so weak! I feel as if I'm only half the person I used to be…

Akasaka-san hugs me as I cry into his shirt…hey is that…Shirogane-san outside? No…must be my imagination…

I'll never be the same again…

* * *

Mew Sakura: Oh no Retasu!

Retasu: Ah! My powers are gone forever!

Mew Sakura: Maybe…heh heh…

Keiichiro: Please review!


End file.
